All part of the deal
by Ms D Longbottom
Summary: Round 12 of the quidditch league fan fiction comp. Your OTP having an argument. My chosen OTP is Jily "Like that you git! Ugh I don't know why I even listened to you in the first place. I should have let you go by yourself." "Hey your the one with a mop on your foot." "Because of you!" She replied angrily. "And how is that my fault?" He laughed


Team: Pride of Portree  
Position: Chaser one  
OTP: James Potter and Lily Evans  
Prompts: Dialogue: "Quick, hide!" "Keep looking at me like that, I dare you." and Madman

"Potter this is absurd" Lily Evans stage whispered as she cautiously followed her boyfriend along the Hogwarts corridors.  
Why had she agreed to follow this madman down to the kitchens after curfew? Head students or not they were still out of bed after hours and it was not their designated night to they got caught they'd be in for a detention for sure.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist petal. We're almost there and you're the one who said you were hungry." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at him. It was just bloody typical wasn't it? The one night she wanted something and they didn't have the cloak or map. Sirius Black had her boyfriends invisibility cloak so he could sneak in and out of Hogsmeade, and Remus Lupin had the map so he could evade prefects on his way back from the Ravenclaw common room.

"Shit..." James hissed under his breath and pushed Lily flat against the wall.

"What?!" Lily huffed.

"Shhh someone's coming." James hushed. "Quick, hide!"

"Where?" She questioned looking around the corridor.

"Broom cupboard!" She replied hurriedly pulling her towards the door.

"Oh no you don't. James Potter I refuse to hide in a broom cupboard like some horny fith year!"

"Oh just get in!" He replied exasperatedly, pulling her in and shutting the door behind them.

It was cramped and Lily ended up with a mop bucket wrapped around her foot. She crossed her arms and looked scavingly at her boyfriend who was attempting not to laugh at her.

"Keep looking at me like that, I dare you." She growled at him.

"Like what love?" He stuttered unable to control himself and began laughing.

"Like that you git! Ugh I don't know why I even listened to you in the first place. I should have let you go by yourself."

"Hey your the one with a mop on your foot."

"Because of you!" She replied angrily.

"And how is that my fault?" He laughed

"Because this was your stupid big-headed idea you toe-rag" She replied pushing all the air out of her lungs through her nose angrily.

"Toe-rag... Now that's an insult you haven't used since fifth year. I think this cupboard is having an adverse effect on you." He sniggered, leaning in to her and lightly placing kisses along her neck and jaw. "What was that comment about horny fifth years?"

"Oh no you don't Potter. I'm not falling for that old trick!" She replied enraged. "You think if you act all cute and sexy I'll just give in and forgive you. But you've got another thing coming sunshine."

"So I'm sexy now am I?" He asked wiggling his eye brows suggestively which only seemed to wind her up further.

"That was not the point Potter!" She complained, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. "You never listen to me do you? You and Sirius are always taking the mickey out of me."

"Hey Sirius may do but I don't petal" James said suddenly becoming defensive.

"Oh yeah? Coming from the guy who laughed when I got my foot stuck in a bucket and said I'm just a worry wart and badgered me into coming with you otherwise I'd be a wimp"

"Oh you know I didn't mean it Evans. I love ya really warts and all"

"You're all sass James Potter now hep me get this ruddy bucket off my foot" She grumbled lifting her foot in the air with the bucket attached. With a few sharp tugs and a fair few grumbles James managed to pry the bucket from her foot.

"Think they've gone now?" Lily sighed pressing her ear against the door. Straining to hear any sound that would suggest otherwise.

"Think so. Let's get out of here."

Lily pushed the door, but it wouldn't budge. She tried harder but to no avail.

"For Merlin's sake it's locked itself. You'll have to open it with your wand" She whined, banging her fist against it. She turned to see

James watching her sheepishly. "What?"

"I didn't bring my wand with me..."

"Merlins pants Potter your a wizard. What kind of wizard goes anywhere without his wand?!" She yelled.

"You clearly didn't bring yours either what's your excuse?" He barked back at her.

"I'm muggleborn! I lived without magic perfectly fine for eleven years, I don't constantly rely on my wand like you pure bloods" She hissed at him. James was angered now.

"Oh so I'm just like the rest of them am I?"

"Never said you were but I'd hope you'd at least have the bloody common sense. Now what?!"

James took a deep breath in. He knew what he'd signed up for when he started to date Lily Evans, arguements and her temper were all part of the deal. All he could do was remain calm and be the rational one in this case. If there was one thing he'd learnt an angry Evans was an aggressive Evans. If he remained calm and came up with a solution she could calm down too.

"I've got the two way mirror. I'll call Sirius and get him to come let us out."

He fished the reflective glass from his pocket and called out to his friend, explaining there problem and how they'd come to be there. After giving him a few minutes to control his howling laughter Sirius said he'd be there as soon as he could, he'd just finish his pint in the Hogs head and they should make the most of there alone time.

"But that could take over an hour! He's in the middle of Hogsmeade!" Lily complained.

"Well I'm afraid that is our only option Evans, unless you'd rather be caught in here by a teacher or prefect." James reasoned. She sighed mightily.

"Fine. But what if we need to use the bathroom?"

"Well there's a bucket..." He gestured the the one she'd just had removed from her foot and blushed realising the predicament of being stuck alone together in a cupboard for a long period of time.

"I'm not peeing in a bucket Potter. Much less peeing in a bucket in front of you."

"I can shut my eyes?"

"No you'd still hear me. I'm not that desperate." She said sarcastically.

"Well we could still make the most of our alone time like Sirius said" James replied suggestively.

"In your bloody dreams Potter."

"It was worth a shot"


End file.
